


Get Sharp and Hush: A Relationship in Four Parts

by Slashseeker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashseeker/pseuds/Slashseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Sometimes it takes Jean a while to realize things Marco knew all along</p>
<p>A four part look into Jean and Marco's relationship from what Jean thinks is the beginning, and what Marco knows was just another turning point for them.</p>
<p>(Modern AU; from high school onwards.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Sharp and Hush: A Relationship in Four Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SnK fic, and as such, I apologize if my characterizations don't meet expectations. However, I have been listening to the same four songs over and over again, and these two dorks will not leave me alone. Speaking of songs- each chapter title is the name of the song that it is based on/inspired by. All songs are by The Limousines and can be found on your choice of music programs/websites.
> 
> Inspiration for this chapter: [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJbiAevhVB4)

 

Well, they had made it. They had finally finished high school- Marco a bit more smoothly than Jean (more because Jean thought homework was bullshit and Marco just got it done than anything else). Now they were at the school’s after-graduation party. It wasn’t as lame as it sounded- the music was pretty decent, in Jean’s opinion, and they had a few different kinds of games, from card games to an old N64 set up with Super Smash Brothers. Marco had mentioned that he thought it might belong to the Digital Photography teacher, which seemed about right- the guy was younger than most of the other teachers, after all.

For now, though, Jean was on a couch at the edge of the ‘dance floor’- they had folded up all the tables that usually filled the auditorium for lunch and study hall, clearing the center of the large room. He took a swig from the flask he had snuck into the party, nose barely wrinkling at the taste of the rum inside. His dad would never notice it missing, what with how many different liquors he had around the house. Apparently booze was something that was a good gift to a hospital CIO, because that is all his business contacts gave him. His eyes scanned the people dancing, searching for his friend. When his eyes landed on Marco, he smiled into the mouth of the flask, taking another swallow before capping it and putting back into the inside pocket of the blazer he still wore from the graduation ceremony hours earlier.

Marco would deny it in that modest way of his, but the guy could dance. Not expertly, and not sensually, but joyfully. Jean let out a huff of laughter to himself as Marco bumped his hip against one of their classmate’s, both of them laughing as they did so, the pop tune drowning out the sound at this distance. Marco went into a little shuffle, shoulders bouncing as he put his whole body into the motion. Jean’s usual grin softened a bit as he watched his best friend dance. This would be their last summer at home- they’d both ended up accepted at the same college across the state in Stohess. Well, Marco had been accepted first, and after some mild-mannered pestering, he’d gotten Jean to apply as well, and the shorter teen had gotten his acceptance letter within a month.

It would be a big change for both of them. Sure, Jean was fairly well traveled, thanks to his dad’s job (healthcare information technology conferences were boring as shit but held in some really interesting places), and Marco had been going to Germany to visit his extended family every other year since he was born, but neither of them had ever really left home without family. They’d be mostly on their own when they arrived at the Garrison (though technically, the school’s full name was Sina Garrison State College), and would have to take care of themselves.

“Anything wrong?”

Jean looked up, surprised out of his thoughts by his best friend’s voice. He hadn’t even noticed the song Marco had been dancing to had ended.

“Oh, no, I’m fine. Just thinking.” He reached into his blazer again, pulling out the flask he had put away only moments ago, offering it to the other. “Want some?”

Nose wrinkling, the freckled teen shook his head. “No, thanks. You know I don’t drink yet.”

“Marco, you turn eighteen next month. No one’s going to care if you have some booze on your graduation night.”

“And you won’t be eighteen until August.”

Jean snorted at that, unscrewing the cap of the flask and taking yet another swig of rum even as his friend flopped down next to him on the couch. Marco let his head lean back against the back of the couch, staring at the darkened ceiling for a moment.

“You don’t need to be worried, you know.”

Jean glanced over at Marco, not quite sure what his friend meant. “What makes you think I’m worried about anything?”

The other chuckled, reaching up with hand to poke Jean right between his eyebrows, making the younger of the two go cross-eyed as he tries to look at it.

“You get wrinkles right here when whatever you’re thinking about worries you. And I’m pretty sure you’re thinking about when we head off to college, right?”

Jean didn’t answer beyond a snort- Marco knew him way too well sometimes. Jean took yet another swig from his flask, the warm burn of the rum heating him up from the inside out, even as his other arm stretched out over the back of the couch. If it ended up behind Marco’s head, then that was just coincidence.

Marco shifted as he pulled his hand back, half turning so that he could face Jean a bit. “It’s going to be fine, Jean. Really. You need to have more faith in yourself.”

“I have plenty of faith in myself,” he muttered, propping the flask up between his legs to free his hand to scrub down his face again.

The freckled teen leaned in a little, voice just loud enough to be heard over the music filling the auditorium. “You say that, but you still have those wrinkles between your eyebrows.” He smiled a little, expression warm and honest as always. “Whatever happens, I know you’ll figure out how to work through it. You always have been good at that, even if you don’t gives yourself the credit for it.”

The smile grew a bit fonder, the look in his eyes changing just a little, and he poked the other between his eyebrows again. “Plus, it’s not like I won’t be there with you, after all. Now, come on, stop worrying and come dance.”

The smile had Jean looking away a little, hiding the sudden warmth in his cheeks behind one more pull from the flask. That done, he sapped it shut again before putting it back in it’s pocket and standing. If he swayed at all at the change in position, Marco didn’t say anything about it.

“Fine, but don’t blame me if I step on your feet. You know I can’t dance.”

That pulled a laugh from Marco, and he shook his head, draping his arm over his best friend’s shoulders. “Sure thing, Jean.”

\---

Looking back on that night months later, Jean would peg it as the night he really started to fall for his best friend. And maybe they had always been a bit in love, but that graduation party had started what would be a new path for their relationship.

After the party, Marco had driven him home to his empty house- both his parents were away for the week at yet another conference. So, they had gone down into the basement, where Jean’s dad had his rather awesome sound-system, and listen to actual vinyl records to just about dawn, smiling, laughing, and ignoring the future for just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the first chapter. Please note- if there are any glaring mistakes, please let me know. I have no beta at this time.


End file.
